Fuego y Chispas
by Gaiasole
Summary: Ni en sus sueños más locos él conseguía a la chica, pero una vez que la tuvo el deseo de Peeta se transformó en algo más ambicioso, ahora quería la familia completa, pero convencer a Katniss de lo mismo es un proceso un poco más complejo de lo esperado. Terminado.
1. Peeta

**FUEGO Y CHISPAS**

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de Suzanne Collins

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros._

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

En sus sueños más locos él hablaba con Katniss por primera vez teniendo como fondo un entorno lleno de árboles y naturaleza, nunca imagino que salir sorteado en los juegos del hambre sería la ocasión para hablar con la chica de sus sueños por primera vez, ¡No podría haberla enamorado en condiciones más sencillas!

Tal vez su padre llevaba razón cuando decía que, en ocasiones, él hacia las cosas más complicadas de lo que eran, por años habían vivido en el mismo distrito, y aunque Katniss no tenía el mejor carácter en una chica, seguramente no lo habría mandado al diablo de buenas a primeras, o tal vez sí, tal vez se le habría confesado al salir de la escuela con una sonrisilla tonta en el rostro.

Pero no, él se había confesado en medio de una cueva con una herida mortal marcándole a fuego vivo. Pero tal vez esas condiciones eran las idóneas para enamorar a la cazadora Everdeen, con ella nada era sencillo, siempre iba del blanco al negro en un paso y él debía interceder para que ella se pausara un poco el medio.

Pensó que con tantos años de matrimonio no era posible que estuviera en medio de su cocina temblando como el adolescente que no se atrevía a confesar que la quería, en esta ocasión, siendo ya un hombre debería ser fácil decirle a su mujer que deseaba tener hijos.

Al menos uno. Pero convencer a la chica en llamas que la rebelión no marcaria de vida ni a ella ni a los futuros chicos Mellarck, se antojaba como una labor titánica.

—Entonces, ¿Le dirás hoy? –Haymitch miraba interrogante a su pupilo favorito. Aunque tampoco tenía mucho con quién competir, todos sus demás pupilos ya estaban muertos.

—Sí hoy es el día.

—Eres valiente chico, en fin –dijo levantándose—. Cuando la chica terminé contigo, en mi casa te espera un baño caliente y una copa de whisky.

Katniss entró en la estancia en ese momento, luego de un largo día de caza, sobre los hombros cargaba varios cuerpos de ardillas y otros bichos, los dejo con fuerza sobre la mesa y miro con suspicacia a su mentor.

—¿Qué haces ofreciéndole alcohol a Peeta?

—Una broma, baja el arco preciosa.

La chica se dio cuenta que había alzado el arco hacia su mentor y ahora mismo le apuntaba al pecho con una flecha lista para salir disparada, con un poco de vergüenza, bien disimulada, guardó el arma. Haymitch aprovechó el momento para irse a refugiar a su casa y a su buen amigo el alcohol. Peeta sonrió y acercándose a la mesa retiró una silla para indicarle a Katniss que se sentará, cuando ambos estuvieron sentados frente a frente el rubio preguntó:

—Katniss, ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

La morena pensó que por fin él había entendido que ella pasaba mejor los malos tragos de golpeé y por eso respondió con escalofriante frialdad:

—Hijos será lo único que nunca tendré contigo Mellarck.

_Continuará…_

Próximo chapter: 13 de Junio 2014


	2. Katniss

**FUEGO Y CHISPAS**

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de Suzanne Collins

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros._

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

—Bueno, los has logrado, destrozaste al chico.

Katniss fulmino a la mirada a Haymitch al escuchar su comentario, ella no había destrozado a Peeta. El hecho de que en las últimas semanas su mirada se mostrará del todo taciturna no era causado por la negativa de ella a tener un hijo, no podía ser, él siempre había jurado que su amor por ella era más fuerte e _infinito_ que el que había sentido por cualquier otro ser.

—Me voy preciosa, ya han llegado tus amigas.

La morena movió la cabeza en reconocimiento pero no se despidió de su mentor en los juegos del hambre. En la entrada del que desde hace muchos años era su hogar, reconoció los rostros sonrientes de Johanna y Annie, sonrisa que a los quince minutos de conversación se borró del todo.

—¿Por qué no tener hijos con Peeta? Es el camino natural para una pareja que se ama y que ha pasado tantas cosas como ustedes dos –afirmó Annie.

—Lo que sucede, es que la chica en llamas tiene miedo –afirmó Johanna—. Puede enfrentarse a una rebelión pero no a un renacuajo de su propia sangre.

Katniss no discutió con Johanna, con el tiempo había aprendido a respetar sus comentarios, por muy crudos que resultaran los mismos. De repente se sintió avergonzada, tal vez, cómo ocurría en muchas ocasiones en ella se había apresurado en sus decisiones.

—No debes sentirte mal por disfrutar de la vida –continuo diciendo Annie—. Los juegos terminaron Kat, pero creo que en el fondo para ti todo sigue siendo una batalla por librar.

—Si tú no tienes sus hijos –intervino Johanna enarcando las cejas—. Te aseguro que yo me ofreceré a tenerlos, y me asegurare de disfrutar en el proceso.

::... **K&P** ۞

Algo raro sucedía. Al menos eso pensó Katniss al entrar en la panadería, todo parecía muy silencioso, lo cual no era normal, con los años el lugar siempre se llenaba.

—¿Peeta? –preguntó.

Algunos sonidos extraños se escucharon en el trasfondo del lugar, la morena se apresuró a entrar de alguna forma tuvo la premonición de que encontraría una escena terrible, y así fue, al entrar al lugar vio a Peeta tirado en el piso con una botella en la mano, en la otra apretaba algo con fuerza.

La morena no podía creerlo, él estaba bebido, su chico del pan que no probaba más de un dedo de vino estaba derrumbado en el suelo, en el proceso de querer levantarse había tirado un montón de cosas al suelo, se quedó pasmada al ver que lo que el apretaba con tanta fuerza en la otra mano era una pequeña botita de estambre, ideal para un bebé.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto curiosa mientras tomaba el rostro de Peeta.

Continuará…

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Capítulo final: 16 de Junio 2014

Gracias por comentar :)


	3. Haymitch

**FUEGO Y CHISPAS**

— POR: Gaiasole —

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de Suzanne Collins

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros._

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Haymitch nunca estuvo seguro de que había sucedido ese día que había salido en busca de una de sus mejores botellas de oporto, sabía muy bien quien la había robado, estaba decido a reclamarle a Peeta puesto que nadie más aparte de él y Katniss lo visitaba con regularidad.

Había entrado en la panadería, al llegar al lugar donde su pupilo preparaba siempre esas delicias de pan se encontró con una escena desconcertante, su botella estaba rota en el piso, Peeta parecía lejano y a su lado Katniss acariciaba el rostro con una desconcertante ternura. En lugar de interrumpirlos, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y pensó que por fin habría un cambio sustancial en esos dos.

Y así fue. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que la pareja de repente se comportaba de forma demasiado amorosa, más de una ocasión los pillo con las manos en la masa, ellos le miraban nerviosos pero era obvio lo que hacían, Katniss parecía más relajada y Peeta se pasaba el día con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Hasta que por fin, un día de julio con el calor azotando sin compasión al pobre mentor los vio llegar fuertemente agarrados de la mano, y no dudó en preguntar:

—¿Y bien? ¿Para cuándo nacerá?

Desde ese entonces Haymitch se repetía cada día que los juegos del hambre era un recuerdo lejano, aún doloroso pero siempre reducido por el amor que había sentido al ver nacer a la pequeña hija del sinsajo, sin saber cómo se había encontrado haciendo de tío, abuelo y enfermero de esa pequeña de voluntad propia, tan parecida a su madre.

—¿Cuándo regresaran mis papas?

—En cuanto tu hermano decida arrojarse al mundo.

—¿Arrojarse? Debe ser igual que esas liebres que mamá y yo vamos a cazar.

Haymitch se rio ante la ocurrencia.

—¿Extrañas a mama?

—Sí, aunque desde que va a tener a mi hermano _ya no es lo mismo_, no juega conmigo tanto como antes.

—Créeme pronto tú y ella volverán a las andadas— comento Haymitch mientras terminaba de servir la cena a la pequeña—. Pronto tu padre de nuevo se estará jalando de los pelos por no saber en qué parte del bosque buscarlas.

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se oyó abrir, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y un Peeta emocionado apareció en la cocina, de inmediato se dirigió a su hija y la abrazo entre risas mientras hablaba de lo bien que había ido todo con el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia Mellarck.

Haymitch miro la escena largo rato, Peeta estaba emocionado lo cual era bueno, con el nacimiento de su hija había estado aterrado, Katniss lo había tomado mejor, para sorpresa de todos, de alguna forma la maternidad había suavizado el carácter de la chica, y ahora era Peeta quien presentaba la fiereza para proteger a su familia.

El mentor del extinto distrito doce nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se sentía afortunado por ser parte de esa escandalosa familia.

**FIN**

**۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞**

**Gracias por comentar n.ñ**


End file.
